In trimmable and controllable external drives for watercrafts, it is known that the electrical and hydraulic lines required for controlling the actuators, as well as sensing the position of the adjusted drive, are connected from the interior of the watercraft via numerous bushings through the transom of the watercraft. Separate sealing is required at each bushing; in addition, the numerous drill holes weaken the structure of the transom. If the apparatus has to be removed, for example for maintenance, the hydraulic lines have to be pulled out of their bushings and the seals need to be replaced as a result. In addition, the lines either have to be awkwardly disconnected in the interior of the watercraft or in an environmentally critical way outside the watercraft.